RWBY Volume 8 - The Darkness and the Light
by Darkpenn
Summary: This collection consolidates the ten stories of the Darkpenn series of Volume 8.


**Volume 8: The Darkness and the Light**

 _This collection consolidates the ten stories of the Darkpenn series of Volume 8._

* * *

 **First Blood**

 _Taiyang_ Xiao Long was in his study in the little house in Patch, marking student papers. From outside, there was a noise – a noise which he had not heard for a long time. Not long enough.

He took his _jian_ sword from its place on the wall, and removed it from its sheath. "Old friend," he said. "I must call on you once again."

He walked outside.

Salem. With a hundred Grimm. Overhead, a dozen Nevermores circled.

He swept the sword through the air. The blade left a glowing trail.

" _Taiyang_ ," said Salem. "It has been a while, Hunter. So you must have many questions."

"Just one," he said, taking a combat stance. "What took you so long?"

RWBY

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were at The Cake Butler in Atlas. It was the first time they had been together for a while, and Ruby had just imparted some important news. Or possibly gossip.

"Get away!" said Yang. "You mean, my mother … and your father … get together sometimes? For … stuff?"

"To quote Dad, we might be older but we're not dead," said Ruby.

"I believe he is your father too, Yang," said Weiss. "Although I'm not sure if that makes it better, or worse."

"Well, Taiyang is quite an attractive fellow," put in Blake.

They all stared at her.

"I'm just saying," said Blake. "I mean, if you like men. Which I … don't. Well, I don't dislike them. In fact, I quite like them. Many of them. Not all. By which I mean … "

"I think you should stop talking right now," suggested Weiss.

"I think so too," said Blake. "Although I might say that Raven is attractive as well, in her own way – "

"Right now," said Weiss.

"Mmm," said Blake.

"I just hope that, you know, there are no more babies in the mix," said Yang. "I'm still trying to get my head around Winter and Qrow."

"Be thankful that you are not going to be an aunt," said Weiss. "I am so not ready for that."

"A strange union of the Branwen and Schnee clans," said Ruby. "You have to sympathise with the kid."

Weiss' scroll buzzed. She read the message and smiled. She typed a short reply message and sent it. And smiled again.

They stared at her. "Spill," said Yang. "Anyone we know?"

"Jaune," said Weiss.

"Aha!" said Ruby. "I knew you were up to something! Because I caught you humming for no apparent reason last week!"

"It's not really a secret or anything," said Weiss.

"True, the two of you did your best to move Haven Academy off its foundations," said Blake.

"How many times have you seen him?" said Yang. "Meaning 'seen him', of course."

"A number."

"More than five?" said Ruby.

"Yes, and less than twelve, but who's counting," said Weiss.

Ruby sighed. She wondered if she should mention that she had been seeing Yatsuhashi a bit. She decided against it. Not ready. "Vixen activities aside, Weiss, I wanted to ask you something," she said. She took the _Book of Relics_ from her bag. "I found something very odd about this. Well, it's all odd, of course, but this is extra odd. When you looked through it, did you see these blank pages at the back?"

"Blank pages?" said Weiss. "No, there weren't any, I'm sure of it."

"Well, there are now, you see?"

"Huh. I don't know how we missed them before."

"Perhaps," said Blake, "they were not there before."

They all looked at each other. "Makes as much sense as anything else," said Yang.

"You know, I used to not believe in magic," said Weiss. "And then I saw a woman turn into a bird and back again. So a book that creates its own pages? Sure, why not?"

"But why would there be blank pages?" said Ruby.

"Obviously, so you can add your bit," said Yang. "After all, we now know the identity of all four Maidens, even saw them fight together. And we know more about the relics, as well. Stories worth telling, I would think. So get writing, sis."

Ruby considered, and then nodded. "But first," she said, "more cake. And cookies."

Suddenly, in the middle of the café, there was a flickering of red light.

"Speaking of mom … " said Yang.

The light turned into a portal, and Raven Branwen stepped out.

"Gosh," said Yang to her. "Two visits in one year. Be careful, people might start to mistake you for a mother."

"Come with me," said Raven. "Right now."

They looked at her dubiously.

"Please," said Raven.

"Now there is a word I never thought I would hear from you," said Yang. "What for?"

"Guys," said Ruby. "I think we should go with her."

Raven was conjuring another portal. They all went through it.

Patch.

Ruby screamed.

Yang sank to her knees, sobbing.

Weiss looked around. There were piles of ashes everywhere. "Looks like he went down fighting," she said softly.

Tears were rolling down Raven's face. Yang took her into her arms and hugged her. Raven gave a single, anguished sob. Then she pushed her daughter away.

Blake was studying a mark burned into a tree. "Salem," she whispered. She sniffed the air. Her sensitive nose detected … was it sulphur? Just a trace of it.

"But … why?" said Weiss. "Why would she do this? Where is the strategic purpose?"

"There is no purpose," said Raven. "This is just revenge. Against … the four of you. To make you hurt. By attacking those close to you."

"How do you know?" said Blake.

"Because … it is what I would do," said Raven. "I can also tell you that he will not be the only one." She pulled the _jian_ sword out of the ground and put it into her multi-blade sheath.

Yang and Ruby wiped their eyes. "Blake, you should get to Menagerie," said Ruby. "Right away. Tell them to get prepared, take precautions. Weiss, you might want to tell Winter and Qrow … and maybe the rest of your family."

Weiss and Blake nodded. "And what about you two?" said Weiss.

"We," said Yang, "have a father to bury."

RWBY

Jacques Schnee was in his limousine, returning to the mansion, when it suddenly stopped. The driver opened the door, got out, and walked away. Only then did Jacques realise that the front of the vehicle was encased in ice.

The door opened and Weiss got in next to him.

"Jacques," she said.

"You should call me father," he said.

"Don't think so, Jacques," said Weiss. "However, others might not see it like that. Those people have already struck at the father of one of my friends. They might do the same to you. A part of me says, well, go ahead, have fun, knock yourself out. But I suppose I should give you a warning, as we share a name, at least. And would you pass this information to Whitley as well. I loathe him slightly less than I loathe you. And … I suppose I owe him a favour. I have already informed Winter and her husband."

Jacques considered. "Who are these … people?" he said.

"The leader is a true villain, a creature of great evil and great power," said Weiss. "Enough to make you look like a naughty schoolboy. A couple of extra bodyguards won't scare her, believe me. I suggest you take a long holiday in a very out-of-the-way place."

"So I have you and your undergraduate colleagues to thank for this … turn of events?"

"If anyone is going to kill you, Jacques, I would prefer it to be me."

"Spoken like a true Schnee."

"Fuck you, Jacques. Consider this warning to be whatever passes for a reconciliation in this family, and a goodbye. And … good luck."

RWBY

Three days later. The four of them had met in the library of Beacon Academy, and Blake had told them her grim news.

"I'm so sorry, Blake," said Ruby. "We all are."

"Is Kali alright?" said Weiss.

"She wasn't with … him … when the attack came, so she was not hurt," said Blake. "But of course she is completely shattered. I told her to go to the mountains, to a safe place, but I don't know if she will. I would have liked to stay with her, but my place is here, with you guys, to try and stop this."

"Who will be next?" said Yang. "And what can we do about it? The people we love can't run and hide forever."

"We have sent messages to everyone we can think of, but it's pretty hard to protect yourself against someone who can pop out of nowhere with an army at her back," said Weiss. "It would be good if we could take this particular fight to her, since she has made it personal, but the bottom line is that we don't even know where she is," said Weiss.

"I know of only one way to find out," said Ruby. "And it involves going to Menagerie."

END

* * *

 **Grim Tidings**

Jaune Arc entered the office of Doctor Emmanuel Sweep, Principal of Shade Academy.

"Thank you for the message and the invitation," said Jaune, shaking Sweep's hand. "You said that you needed help."

"I did, and thank you for coming," said Doctor Sweep. "The crisis is real, but I must admit that I have engaged in a certain amount of subterfuge. I was asked by the Governor to invite you here. She needs to see you."

The other door of the office opened, and the Governor of Vacuo walked in.

Cinder.

"Good to see you again, Jaune," she said. "You might not have come if I had just asked you."

Jaune started. "True, I would have had to think hard about it," he said. "When did you get the promotion? And the uniform?"

"Let's say that I promoted myself," said Cinder, as she took a seat. "As for the uniform, well, people around here expect a certain … clarity. As to who is in charge."

"I am aware of Cinder's … background," put in Doctor Sweep. "But I must say, despite my early apprehension, that she and her colleagues have done a pretty good job of establishing order in Vacuo. And getting a better deal from the Schnee Dust Company as well. There is actually something that looks like a functioning economy now. The past few months have seen a streak of creative thinking emerge among the people of Vacuo."

Jaune nodded. "When I was on my way here from the airport, I thought that things were looking better," he said. "No-one has tried to rob me, so far."

"The people who used to do that now work in my police force," said Cinder. "Mercury runs that side of things. Neo deals with … well, you might call them 'special projects'. Ensuring that dissent is kept to a minimum, in other words. Emerald looks after the money – fitting for a thief, don't you think?"

"Fitting but hardly unprecedented. Well, it looks like you have all found something useful to do. So why am I here?"

"The very large fly in the ointment is Salem. Or, more specifically, the increasing number of Grimm in the northern part of the continent. People from Shade do what they can, and I have put together a military force, of sorts. I have fought a number of times – in fact, that is how I established my reputation here – but there are more of them every day, and in many places. We are holding them, but barely. I am not too proud to say that we could use some help."

Doctor Sweep said: "It occurred to me that that team of Hunters that came here before, looking for the Creation Relic, might be willing to lend a hand. Or, indeed, anyone else that might want to volunteer. Maybe some of the advanced students from Haven."

"Allow me to add," said Cinder, "that if Vacuo was to fall to Salem the supply of Dust for Remnant would be very significantly reduced. By about ninety per cent."

Jaune considered. "What about Ochre?" he said. "I understand that she is very powerful."

"She is," said Cinder. "I believe that it is her presence here at Shade that is the reason Salem has not launched a direct attack on the city. Instead, she is gnawing at the edges, probing for weaknesses. And building her forces. A strategy that is likely to be effective, eventually."

"Hmm," said Jaune. "I can't make any promises, but I will put the word out, asking for volunteers. Good enough? But one thing, Cinder. Anyone who volunteers will not be working for you and your government. Let's just say that your reputation precedes you. They will be fighting for the people of Vacuo, and against Salem."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Cinder.

RWBY

Kali Belladonna had taken over the role of leader of Menagerie. When Ruby and the others entered her office she had her head down, working her way through a pile of documents. As soon as she saw them she leaped up and gave them each a hug.

Ruby glanced at the work on the desk.

"I … I need something to keep my mind occupied," said Kali. "And, well, someone has to run things."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang each expressed their regret over Kali's loss.

"But as much as I hate to say it," said Ruby, "we are here for another reason as well. I need to talk to the Knowledge relic."

"Er, what?" said Blake. "You mean, the relic is here, on Menagerie?"

"When Ruby approached me I agreed to bring it here and hide it," said Kali. "It is safe."

"Ah, all those packages you had when you were leaving Mistral," said Weiss. "I knew that that was too much shopping for one person."

"Actually, I have often done more shopping than that," said Kali. "But yes, the relic was hidden in the pile."

"While the fake set off for Atlas. Sneaky, even by Ruby's standards," said Yang.

"Thank you," said Ruby.

"So it is here," mused Blake. "Does that explain the sudden interest in reading?"

"Well, a relic does have an effect on those around it," said Ruby.

"I will take you to it," said Kali.

They went into the crowded marketplace, where the people of Menagerie were happily bustling about. Someone brushed up against Yang, mumbling an apology before proceeding on their way. Eventually, they reached Kali's official car – one of the few Dust-powered vehicles on Menagerie – and piled in. With Kali driving, they went up into the mountains, on a twisting, overgrown road. Eventually, they stopped near a small, animistic shrine.

Kali and Blake said some silent prayers at the shrine, and then Kali led them to a nearby cave. It was a natural cave but at some time a heavy door had been built on the front. Kali produced a key and opened the door, and then led them through a series of passages to another locked door. She opened it, and in the chamber was the relic of Knowledge.

"Very few people know of the existence of this place," said Kali. "And I placed the relic here myself. I still don't understand why it is important. It's just a lantern."

"So … no-one else is hearing the noise it is making, then," said Ruby.

"What noise?" said Weiss.

"That mumbling sound, like a crowd of voices in the distance."

"Sis, did you fall over and hit your head recently?" said Yang.

"Yes I fell over, and no I did not hit my head," said Ruby.

"Ruby falls over fairly often," Blake said to her mother.

"Ah, that explains much," said Kali.

Ruby took the _Book of Relics_ from her bag. She heard the noise grow markedly louder, and the light within the lantern began to glow more brightly.

"Guys," she said. "Can you give us some alone time?"

The others nodded and filed out of the room.

Ruby placed her hands on the relic.

"Tell me," she said softly, "how I can defeat Salem."

The relic was quiet for a long time. Then it whispered: "You cannot … defeat … one … who carries the power … of Destruction."

"Oh, wonderful," said Ruby. "Can I stop her from destroying the world?"

Another long pause. "This world … will be destroyed … and can be remade … if one … chooses," it murmured. "All … will die … all will live. When you … face her."

"Oh, you're just full of good news," said Ruby. "How will this happen?"

"The … four … together. The … four together. Sacrificed … together."

Ruby considered. She had the feeling that this conversation, such as it was, would not go on for much longer. "Tell me where Salem's current base is," she said.

"Sodor."

"At last, a straight answer. Or it would be, if I knew what a Sodor is. Relic, can you tell me what my fate, and the fate of my friends, will be."

The relic was silent again. Then it said: "All will end. And begin again."

The light dimmed, the voice faded away.

Ruby stood there for a while, thinking. Then she re-joined her friends. They all went outside, and Kali locked the door behind them.

"Well, did your lamp have any good news for us?" said Weiss.

"Uh, er, well, you see, um … "

"That's a no, then," said Blake.

Suddenly, Yang pulled a face and shook her hair. "Oh, a bug," she said. She started to slap it.

"Don't!" said Blake. "It could be someone's relative."

Yang sighed, and then brushed the bug away. It fell into the long grass.

"There was one useful piece of information," said Ruby. "It told me that Salem's base is at Sodor. Whatever that means. Mean anything to you, Kali?"

She shook her head. "But the person who runs the bookshop in Menagerie might know," she said. "He has a great deal of knowledge."

"Uh, does that mean we have to go to the bookshop?" said Blake.

"Well, yes," said Ruby. "Do you have a problem with that, Blake?"

"No! Er, I mean, er, no, of course not. Why would I worry about going to a bookshop? I wouldn't. Worry about it. At all."

"Oh, this will be fun," said Yang.

They got into the car and set off.

Behind them, the bug that Yang had shaken off – actually, a beetle – began to make its crawling way towards the town.

END

* * *

 **Up Close and Personal**

The owner of the bookshop was a goat faunus but aside from the horns he looked remarkably like a shopkeeper at Vale. Even though the store was busy he was delighted to see them.

"Miss Belladonna!" he said to Blake. "Formerly my best, and sometimes only, customer! Have you come for a book? One of the special books? One of the ones I keep under the counter, perhaps?" He took several out.

"Uh, er, I … I … I don't know what you mean," stammered Blake.

"Sure you do, ninja cat faunus girl," said Yang.

"Yang!" whispered Blake. "My … _mother_ … is here."

"Which only makes it more fun," said Yang.

Kali gave a little snicker. "I like you, Yang," she said. "Someday I will have to tell you all the stories about Blake when she was little. Like the time she got her tail caught – "

"Mother!" said Blake.

"I look forward to hearing every one," said Yang.

"Yang!" said Blake. "Don't encourage her!"

"Funny stories about Blake aside – and we all have them – we are here on an important mission," said Ruby. "Aren't we, Weiss?"

Weiss was looking through a book about shoes. "Uh, what?" she said. "Oh, right, yeah, a mission. But I'm going to buy this."

Yang was looking through the under-the-counter books. "Now that's a katana," she said. "I'll take this one. And that one. That one too."

"Stop the silliness and focus!" cried Ruby.

"Now there's something I never thought I would hear Ruby say," said Blake.

"Mister Bookshop-guy, what do you know about a place called Sodor?" said Ruby. "At least, I think it's a place."

"Hmm, Sodor, Sodor, yes, that sounds familiar," he said. He went to another part of the store and took a book from a shelf and returned. It was a book of maps and drawings. "Ah, here you go. This says that Sodor is an island that lies between the northern coast of Sanus and the continent that no-one has got around to naming yet," he said. "Specifically, an extinct volcano. Maybe extinct. Well, who knows."

"Great!" said Ruby.

"Uh, not that great," said the shopkeeper. He showed them the title of the book. _Mythical Places and Other Things That Probably Don't Exist._

"Oh," said Ruby. "Oh well, at least it's a start. I'll take it. Hey, wait … a … second. Blake has a tail!?"

"Ah," said Weiss. "Hence her aversion to skirts."

"It's a very nice tail," said Yang. "And, how can I put this, somewhat sensitive. Erotically speaking."

Blake went bright pink. She glanced at her mother.

"They all are," said Kali, with a shrug.

Weiss took out her pocketwatch. "If it's alright with you guys," she said, "I would like to make a start for Mistral. An … appointment. It's … special."

"Give Jaune a kiss for us," said Yang.

RWBY

"Where are you taking me?" said Jaune.

"Just a little further," said Weiss.

They were walking through the forest park in the hills near Haven Academy, following one of the paths. They turned a corner … and there was a picnic laid out on the ground, with a red check blanket and everything.

"Surprise!" said Weiss. "I thought I would do something special. Since it is an anniversary of sorts. The tenth time we have been together, starting from the first time at Haven. I should say that the food comes from The Cake Butler, since my kitchen skills are, well, non-existent." They sat down and Weiss began to put food onto plates.

"Really?" said Jaune. "Ten? Really? That many?"

She stared at him. "You know, don't you?" she said.

"Well, uh, er, yes," he said. "In fact, I have something for you." He handed her a little package. Smiling, she opened it.

It was a golden locket, small but beautiful. She read the message engraved inside.

"I have received many expensive presents in my life," she said softly. "But nothing as valuable as this." She put it on.

They exchanged a long, lingering kiss. Then, with a little laugh, they began to eat.

"Have there been many volunteers for Vacuo?" said Weiss.

"Yes, a lot. Team VALIANT – it has Ciel Soleil in it now. Team CARDIN. Several others. Team Coffee volunteered but I told them they should stay at Beacon, just in case. Especially with Salem … well, you know.

"Did you find out anything useful on Menagerie?"

"Maybe," said Weiss. "Ruby is being very cagey about things. But at least we have a clue on how to find Salem."

They finished the picnic meal, including the cake supplied by Klein. After that, they lay back and stared at the sky.

There was a bird circling overhead. A bird the size of a small hawk.

No.

Not a bird.

They realised at the same moment, and looked at each other. "We should get out of here," they said together.

Too late. A dark portal was beginning to form. Weiss and Jaune drew their weapons.

Salem stepped out of the portal, followed by a troop of Beowolfs and Beringels. Immediately, the Grimm charged at Weiss. She laid down a barrier of fire but they kept coming. They pushed her back as she slashed and stabbed, separating her from Jaune.

Jaune raised his sword and charged at Salem. But she was too fast. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. She knocked his sword away.

"You have courage, little man, and a strong Aura," she said. "Not that it will save you." She sent a current of dark energy into him. He stifled a cry of pain. The energy continued to burn through his flesh.

Weiss was hacking through the Grimm, but there were many of them.

Salem raised her other hand, aiming to fire at Weiss.

Jaune struggled against her grip but Salem was strong.

Then he saw his sword, several metres away, on the ground.

And, with a sudden flash of realisation, he understood his Semblance.

He reached out. The sword flew into his hand.

 _Only one chance_ , he said to himself.

He slashed at Salem's arm, a moment before she fired at Weiss. The hand was severed at the wrist. There was a gush of dark blood.

Salem gave a scream of pain. She shot another blast of energy into Jaune. Then she threw him aside.

Through the pack of Grimm she looked at Weiss. Weiss stared straight back.

"Your turn will come, pretty pretty," said Salem. Then, cradling her bleeding arm, she conjured a portal, and went through it. The surviving Grimm followed.

Weiss ran to Jaune. It was clear that he had only moments left. She took his hand.

"Jaune," she said. "You … you could have saved yourself. But you didn't … "

"Couldn't let you get zapped on our anniversary, could I?" he rasped. He looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Weiss. For every moment."

Weiss, unable to speak, nodded.

His eyes closed.

Jaune Arc was dead.

END

* * *

 **Allies Where You Find Them**

Doctor Watts was wrapping bandages around Salem's wound. "So this was done by the weak, indecisive fellow, was it?" he said.

"I am not in the mood for your sense of humour," said Salem.

"I assume that this is … quite painful," said Watts. "There are drugs that will – "

"No drugs," said Salem. "Just stop the bleeding."

"I can provide a mechanical prosthesis as a replacement," he said. "But when they are attached to … people … with magic inside them, the consequences are, well, not good."

"I am aware of that. No machines, Doctor."

"Uh, will it, how can I put it, uh, grow back? Since you are … you."

She stared at him. "Don't be stupid, Doctor," she said. "I am not a starfish."

His treatment completed, Watts began to pack his equipment away. "May I ask," he said, "what we are trying to achieve in this course of action? I understood the move against Atlas, and I understand the purpose in attacking Vacuo, but I do not see the profit in striking particular individuals."

"It gives me profit _here_ ," she said, striking her chest with her fist. "That is all you need to know. Although I have not forgotten my larger purpose. To bring together the relics."

"But you said that one of the relics is the girl with the silver eyes. Ruby."

Salem nodded. "She is the key," she said. "And she will come to me. Eventually."

Watts considered. After a while, he left Salem to her plots and plans and started for the laboratory where he conducted his experiments. On the way, he met Tyrian Callows.

"How did the date go?" said Watts.

"Very well," said Tyrian. "We went to Vale and created chaos everywhere we went. Had tea in a café and refused to pay. She re-programmed all the traffic lights to turn green at the same time and we watched the cars crash into each other. We laughed and laughed! Then we took candy from a baby. Surprisingly difficult but otherwise very enjoyable. You should have heard it scream! I tell you, Arthur, I had always thought that killing people was the most fun that you could have but now I am not so sure."

Watts smiled. "I am glad to hear that things are going well but you probably should not let the boss know," he said. "Since Neo is not exactly on our side. By the way, that Jaune fellow cut her hand off, just before she killed him. When you see her, pretend nothing has happened."

"Cut her hand off!? Really!? Do you have it?"

"What, the hand? No. I don't know what happened to it."

"What a shame," said Tyrian. He looked around. "You know, I don't like this place as much as the other castle. It's pretty small, and kind of drafty. And rather dirty."

Watts nodded agreement. "No cleaning lady. And I have to say that the boss is, er, different," he said. "Not entirely balanced."

"She has always been insane, Arthur. It's why we follow her."

"True, but now she is … more insane. Or perhaps insane in a different way."

Tyrian gave a giggle. "Here, I brought something back from Vale for you," he said. He took something from his pocket. It was a lollipop.

Watts took it. "Ah, my friend, you certainly know my vices," he said.

RWBY

It was two days later, at a café in Mistral.

"It was after we saw a small Nevermore," said Weiss to the others. "That must be how Salem moves around, seeing through a Grimm's eyes and then creating a portal. But Jaune took a piece out of her. In fact, I have it here. I thought I would send it to Ironwood, see if his techs can use it to find out more about her."

She opened the box she was carrying and showed them. The hand was grey and withered, almost skeletal with age.

"I don't know whether to say 'well done, Jaune' or yuck," said Blake.

"I'm going with the first one," said Yang. "Wow, Salem must be really old. She must have a wonderful moisturiser."

"My book indicates that she has been around for a long time," said Ruby. "If I am reading that chapter correctly, the dark magic inside her has been around since the beginning, and moves from one body to another. I think that Salem became Salem as we know her when she took the power of the Destruction relic into herself, using the spell in the _Book of Relics_. That was quite a few years ago." She stopped, suddenly lost in thought. "Hmm," she said. "Hmm."

"Are you going to tell us what you're hmm-ing about, sis?" said Yang.

"Not just yet," said Ruby. "By the way, I received a message from Nora, at the battlefront on Vacuo. She says that there is an awful lot of Grimm there but the Hunter teams have pushed them back a bit."

Suddenly, all their scrolls buzzed at once. They looked at them; it was a message from Qrow. A picture. Of a newborn baby, perhaps a day old.

"Whoa," said Auntie Weiss.

"What is that on its head?" said Ruby.

"Er, hair, I think," said Blake.

"Is it supposed to be black and white like that?" said Yang. "In, er, stripes?"

"A strange union of the Branwen and Schnee clans," mused Weiss.

A text message from Qrow followed. _Baby girl_ , it said. _Mother and child doing fine. Name is Corvus but she is probably going to get Magpie. For obvious reasons._

"Good news for once," said Ruby. "Been a while."

They wrote a congratulatory message and sent it.

Weiss stood up. "I have to do some shopping," she said. "Blake, would you please accompany me."

Blake started. "Me? Well, yeah, okay, if you like," she said.

Weiss realised she still had the box containing Salem's hand. She gave it to Ruby. "Look after this, will you," she said.

"Do I have a choice?" said Ruby, rather reluctantly taking it.

But Weiss, with Blake trailing after her, was already leaving.

RWBY

Nora Valkyrie and Nebula Violette were in a field tent, studying a map of the northern part of Vacuo. It showed the disposition of the Hunter teams, as well as the units of soldiers of Vacuo. And the known concentrations of Grimm.

"We have held them here and here," said Nebula, pointing at the map. "And even pushed them back here. That shipment of weapons from Atlas was extremely useful, it's a pity they cost so much. But those rock monsters created by Geists are really tough."

"Tell me about it," said Nora. "And we are still no closer to finding out where they are coming from. Until we can locate the point of origin everything is just a holding action.

"Nebula, I was very sorry to hear about Gwen. And Brawnz Ni as well. I know you were close to them."

Nebula nodded sadly. "I regret to say that we can expect more losses before this is over," she said.

The soldier at the tent entrance suddenly snapped to attention. "Make way for the Governor!" he called out.

Cinder entered; the other soldiers in the tent fell back to make way for her, and bowed. Nora thought: respect, mixed with more than a little fear.

"Huh," said Nora. "You. I will not say what I really think of you, in deference to your soldiers, who have fought bravely."

"Oh, I have been insulted by people who do it at a professional level, so I doubt you could say anything that I haven't heard before," said Cinder. "But I appreciate you showing regard to my people."

Nora stared at her, unsure of what to think. "Just because you fought alongside Team RWBY at Atlas, don't think I have forgotten everything you have done," she said. "You killed one of my friends, almost killed another, killed a Maiden to get her powers, and I am sure you left a trail of other bodies behind you."

"I don't suppose you could let bygones be bygones?" said Cinder, with a smile.

"Not really in my nature."

"Not in mine either, now I think about it. But I am not here today to exchange pleasantries. I am here to fight against the Grimm."

Nora looked at her suspiciously.

"I might say," put in Nebula, "that the Governor has fought on numerous occasions, and in several cases stopped the Grimm from breaking through."

"My Maiden powers are not what they once were but I can still rustle up a decent fireball," said Cinder. "So tell me where you want me to be. After all, Vacuo is my home now. And when I say 'my' I mean 'mine'. I do not want to see it turned to rubble. And I gain a certain amount of satisfaction from giving the finger to Salem."

Nora considered. She did not trust Cinder, but knew that at the moment there was a co-incidence of interests. Eventually, she turned back to the map and said: "We have stopped their advance at several places, but have reduced our defences here, in this valley called Thorhild. Actually, we have given the impression of reducing our forces. I believe that because of that the next attack of will come through there. It's something of a bottleneck, and the mountains will make it harder for their flyers."

Cinder studied the map. As she pointed to a particular spot, Nora saw that there was a slight tremor in her fingers. "Not a bad plan," said Cinder. "One thing, though. That area is very rocky. We can expect the Geists to generate some monsters."

"Are you capable to taking them down?"

Cinder shrugged. "Depends on how many, and how large," she said. "But I have destroyed a few."

"How many?" said Nora.

"Nine, maybe ten."

"Hmm."

May Zedong, head of the Scout Unit, came in. "Movement," she said. "It looks as if a major force is heading for Thorhild Valley. And there's something else. I got close enough to a concentration of them to get this." She showed them a photograph on her long-range camera. It showed an odd sort of Grimm, like a human-Grimm hybrid.

"Hmm," said Nebula. "That's new. Since there is only one of this type, we can assume that it is the head of the Grimm on Sanus. Like a general."

"Created by some special magic of Salem's, maybe. What should we call him? Or maybe her?" said Nora.

"Darius," said Cinder.

"Which means?"

"No idea. But … why not?"

Nora and Nebula exchanged glances.

"Darius it is," said Nebula.

Nora picked up her hammer. "Let's go," she said.

END

* * *

 **Cry Havoc!**

"Here, take this," said Winter.

"Er, well, I've never, uh, you know, I don't know how – " stammered Ruby.

But Winter was already handing her the baby. She clumsily took it, trying to work out how to hold it.

"What if I drop it?" she wailed.

"You will not," said Qrow.

Comforted a little, Ruby took a closer look at the creature in her arms. It had a shock of remarkable black-and-white hair, and the ice-blue eyes of its mother. It had tiny little fingers on tiny little hands. Corvus – Magpie – looked up at her, and gave a burp.

"It's ... it's so lovely," Ruby cooed.

"We think so," said Winter.

"Lovely, until you have to change it," said Qrow. "Then it's a whole new world of hurt."

"No feathers?" said Yang.

"Not yet, but she's only a few days old," said Winter. "Plenty of time for wings to sprout."

"What, the hair isn't enough of a surprise?" said Qrow.

They were in The Cake Butler. Winter had left hospital that morning, and Qrow had thought it would be a good opportunity to introduce the new member of the circle.

General Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch came in. The General shook the hands of both Winter and Qrow in congratulations.

"Thank you for the invitation, Qrow," said Ironwood. "I know that … we haven't always seen eye-to-eye on things."

"That would be because you're a buttoned-up military jerk," said Qrow.

"No, it's because you are a moronic drunkard," said Ironwood.

They stared at each other.

Then: "Yep," said Ironwood.

"Yep," said Qrow.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Klein handed Qrow and Ironwood a piece of cake each.

Glynda was looking closely at the baby. She stroked its head. "What a little treasure," she said.

"Uh, Glynda, may I ask, er, do you have any kids?" said Yang.

Glynda shook her head. "We wanted to," she said. "But … it just didn't happen."

At that moment, Weiss entered, with Blake.

"Hey, who are you, and what have you done with our friend?" said Yang.

Certainly, Weiss looked … different. She was wearing a black coat over a long steel-grey skirt, split to the thigh. There were flashes of white and red in the outfit. Against the black leather of the coat her sweep of hair stood out like a bolt of lightning. She had a small golden locket around her neck.

"I thought it was time for a change," she said, as she and Blake sat down. "Blake assisted. As she knows a lot about how to wear black."

"Not that I am willing to take any of the blame," said Blake.

"Dark Weiss," murmured Yang. "Dressed to kill."

"Here, take this, Auntie Weiss," said Ruby, handing Magpie to her.

Weiss took the bundle. "Hi," she said to it.

Magpie dribbled a bit.

Weiss put the babe to her shoulder and patted it. In a few moments, it had drifted off to sleep.

"Huh," said Qrow. "That was well done."

"Say, are you available for babysitting?" said Winter.

Weiss stared at her. "Do I look like I am?" she said. She passed the sleeping Magpie back to her sister.

"Er, I guess not," said Winter.

"Uh, Weiss," said Ruby. "Are you … okay?"

Suddenly, tears began to roll down Weiss' cheeks. "No," she said. "No, I'm not. I'm not okay. But I will be. Soon. And then I will be ready to fight."

There was a hardness to her voice that Ruby had never heard before. She gave a little shiver.

Weiss wiped the tears away. "Klein," she said. "Perhaps some of your poppyseed cake would be in order."

"Just what I was thinking, young madam," said Klein, putting a slice of the cake in front of her.

"Any news on Sodor?" Weiss said to Ruby.

"No, I've checked all the likely sources in the libraries of both Beacon and Mantle, and the most they say is that it's off the northern coast of Sanus. But of course that means a very large area. If it exists at all."

"Oh, it exists alright," said Weiss.

"How do you know?" said Yang.

"If it didn't, we couldn't find her and kill her," said Weiss.

"Makes a sort of sense," said Blake. "I have to say that I'm all for it. We know that bits can be hacked off her, so I'm thinking, well, decapitation. I've got a debt to collect."

"We've all got debts to collect," said Yang.

Ruby said: "General, we need something from you. An airship."

"I will give you a battleship," said Ironwood. "And if the Council disagrees … fuck 'em."

"Thanks for the offer, but no," said Ruby. "Just an airship suitable for the four of us."

"Why just the four of you?" said Glynda.

"Because that is how the story started," said Yang. "And that is how it has to end."

The General nodded. He took out his scroll and began to issue firm, unhurried orders.

"As for Sodor," said Blake, "there is one person who might know more."

"Cinder," said Yang. "We should pay her a visit. But just Blake and me, I think. Ruby and Weiss have, shall we say, quite a lot of not-so-good baggage with her."

"She skewered me with a spear made of fire!" said Weiss.

"Not really the sort of thing you want to raise when you're seeking crucial information from someone," said Blake.

"I have to agree," said Ruby. "Okay, Blake and Yang go to Vacuo. Drop in on Ochre as well, pay our respects, ask if Sodor rings any bells with her. Weiss and I will continue digging through the old books."

Ironwood put away his scroll. "It will be here in five minutes," he said. "Latest model. Rapid-fire guns, a dozen missiles."

"We'll take it," said Blake.

RWBY

The Grimm beetle finally reached its destination: an outdoor café in the main town of Menagerie. A man with a beard and a long coat reached down, and the beetle crept into the one glove he was wearing.

"Now, my creepy-crawley little friend," said the man, "tell me what you have seen."

RWBY

"Certainly a lot of them," said Ren Lie, as the teams of Hunters, the Vacuo soldiers, and Cinder looked along the narrow Thorhild Valley, watching the massive horde of Grimm approach.

Ciel Soleil drew a large handgun from the holster she wore at the back of her waist.

"Interesting weapon you have there," said Cinder.

"Ubaxyada Samadu," said Ciel.

Cinder sighed. "If you say so," she said. "Honestly, you Hunters and your toys … "

Ren pointed. "Rock monsters," he said. "Three. That's not good."

The soldiers hefted their weapons, with nervous glances at each other.

"They don't look particularly confident," whispered Sun to Nebula.

"You have to remember that these are not professionals, like in Atlas," whispered Nebula back. "Mainly, they're just people who needed a job and some money, or were pushed into it by the Governor. We have tried to give them some training but there hasn't been much time."

"Then maybe what they need is a good example," said Sun.

"What they need," said Nebula, "is a good solid victory."

"A few more seconds, until the first wave of them are at the narrowest point," said Nora. "At least the Nevermores are not coming down. I guess the valley walls are too steep for them to manoeuvre." Suddenly, her scroll buzzed. Text message. From Team RWBY. She read it.

"Oh," she said. "That's … well, that's very bad news. Juane … he's gone."

"Wh – what?" said Cinder.

Nora showed her the message. Cinder read it … and then read it again … and again. "Salem," she whispered.

Her single eye began to blaze. A fireball appeared in her hand.

"Stand aside," she said to the others.

And then she was walking towards the Grimm.

She threw a fireball. Another. And then there was a burst of energy leaping out of her, smashing into the first of the rock monsters. She conjured a massive sword, and took to the air, slashing ferociously at it. She was screaming with rage.

"Holy … fuck," whispered Ren.

The first monster went down. As the Geist inside it emerged, Cinder destroyed it with a blast of fire. Then she was swinging onto the next one.

Nora lifted her hammer and there was a blaze of lightning. "Come on then!" she shouted.

The soldiers and the Hunters charged forward, firing and shouting.

Sun caught Nebula's eye. "An example, and a victory," he said.

She nodded, and then ran into the fray.

Cinder was ablaze. She swept through the ranks of the Grimm creatures, incinerating Beowolfs, Ursas, Beringels and Deathstalkers.

"So this is her with reduced Maiden powers, is it?" said Ciel.

"I have seen her fight before, but it was not like this," said Nebula.

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of her," said Sun, as he converted his staff into pistols and fired.

"Probably a mistake to assume that she has a good side," said Nora. "But at the moment she is what we need."

Cinder had taken down another rock monster but the third one was lumbering towards the Hunters. "Ciel, show us what that fancy gun can do," said Nora.

Ciel lifted the gun; it morphed into … well, some other sort of gun, with circuits and a double, forked barrel. She fired. An electrical charge slammed into the monster. It went completely still. "It will be paralysed for about ten seconds or so," she said.

"Enough time, I think," Nora said. She turned to the soldiers who were armed with rockets. "Shoot for the joints," she said. "Like this." She fired a series of grenades at the shoulder of the monster. The arm fell away in a stream of dark mist.

The soldiers launched their rockets. With a crash, the monster went down. As the Geist emerged, Ren shot it to pieces.

The last of the Grimm creatures were retreating. Nora took out her scroll and punched a number. "May," she said. "They're on the run. See if your scout team can follow them. Maybe we can find the origin point."

"Already on it," came May's voice.

In the middle of the valley, surrounded by piles of ashes, a fire was diminishing. The flames burned down, and revealed Cinder. She slumped to the ground.

Team VALIANT went to her. They helped her up. The soldiers gave a cheer.

"Not unimpressive," said Nora.

A tear ran down Cinder's cheek. "He … he … he was good to me," she said. "When I needed it."

Then the soldiers were lifting her onto their shoulders and carrying her away, cheering.

"I still don't like her," said Nora.

"But the point," said Nebula, "is that those soldiers do."

Nora's scroll buzzed. May.

"I think we've got it," she said.

END

* * *

 **Move and Counter-move**

In a room in a Menagerie guesthouse, a man was shaving. Then he trimmed his hair.

Adam Taurus looked at himself in the mirror. "Ah," he said. "There's the face I know and love."

He checked the duffle bag, ensuring that the packs of explosives – carefully taken from the weapons shipment from Atlas – were still secure. He checked that the mirror stolen from Emerald was still in the secret pockets of his coat, with the other items. He chuckled; stealing from a thief was always satisfying. He wondered if she had missed it yet. Or if Cinder had missed the glove with the Grimm beetle. And of course he still had the second portal stone from Salem's Frostfire castle.

He shouldered the bag and left the guesthouse. It would be a long walk to the cave in the mountains.

RWBY

"How come you know how to fly one of these things?" said Yang.

"Benefits of a mis-spent youth, with White Fang," said Blake.

They were coming up to the large house that Cinder and her crew had commandeered as the Governor's residence. As agreed, Emerald, Neo and Mercury were waiting for them; Blake put the airship down where they signalled.

"Ah, the welcoming committee from Hell," said Yang, as she and Blake walked down the ramp.

"Yeah yeah, it's horrible to see you too," said Mercury. "How come you only ever pay us a call when you want something?"

"Because you are deeply untrustworthy villains with no sense of social responsibility," said Blake.

"Hmm," said Emerald, as she led the way to the house. "That might be true. But I might point out that we have dragged Vacuo, sometimes kicking and screaming, out of the awful muck and into … better muck. Whipped them into shape, with actual whips."

"And we screwed the Schnee Dust Corporation along the way," said Mercury. "We should get some points right there."

"Okay, maybe a few for that," said Blake.

They went onto the porch of the house. Cinder was lying on a couch. She was pale and drawn. She gestured for them to sit.

"I am pleased to see that you do not look at all well," said Yang.

"Nora tells us that you dusted a few Grimm," said Blake.

"Something like that," said Cinder. "I will recover, although it will take a little while. But I am sure you did not come here to give me a get-well card."

Emerald appeared with a cup of herbal tea. She handed it to Cinder. "You guys get nothing," she said to Yang and Blake. "Be grateful that I'm not offering you something spiced with poison."

Yang shrugged. "What we want to know," she said to Cinder, "is whether you can tell us anything about an island called Sodor. Like where it is. We have reason to believe that it is Salem's new base."

Cinder considered as she sipped the tea. "No, I can't say I know it," she said. "I once heard Watts say that he had some of his equipment in another lab, in another castle. But there was no mention of a name or place. You know anything else about it?"

"Only that it might not exist at all," said Yang.

"Might have a volcano," said Blake.

"Uh, what was that?" said Cinder.

"It might have a volcano," repeated Blake.

"Hmm," said Cinder, putting down the cup. "Tell me, do you know where Grimm come from?"

"Er, no, not really," said Yang.

"Well, they come out of the ground. Crawl out of pits of hot mud. If they are wounded, they can go back into a pit and heal. There were pits all around Salem's castle in the Frostfire Waste. I don't know if they occur naturally or if Salem somehow makes them. A bit of both, probably. But there is an exception, Giant Nevermores. They are just too big to climb out of a pit. I have never seen it, but my understanding is that they are birthed from volcanoes."

"Ah," said Yang. "Like the one on Sodor."

"Possibly," said Cinder.

"So you are suggesting that we follow the trail of Giant Nevermores?" said Blake.

"I am saying that it's the best answer I can give you."

Yang and Blake looked at each other. "Better than nothing," said Yang.

"But not much," said Blake.

"She needs to rest now," said Emerald. "And you need to leave."

As Mercury and Neo walked with Yang and Blake back to the airship, Blake said: "Is Adam Taurus still one of your group?"

"No, not long ago he bid us a fond farewell and took off for parts unknown," said Mercury. "That is, after he had jacked up the Dust prices paid by the Schnees. Damn, he really enjoyed that. You should have seen him negotiate. Actually, 'negotiate' isn't the right word. More like vicious and personal threats."

"He would be good at that," said Blake.

"Neo, we saw an article on the newscreen about your rampage of terror in Vale," said Yang. "You know that that guy is utterly insane, right?"

Neo nodded, rather sadly.

"What are you talking about?" said Mercury.

"Er, nothing, nothing," said Blake. "Girl stuff."

Mercury sighed. "I will never understand women," he said.

"Which is as it should be," said Yang.

RWBY

"That's it," said May, handing Nora the telescopic sight of her sniper rifle. Hidden behind a pile of rocks, they were looking at an open plain not far from the northern coast of Sanus. "The surviving Grimm came back here. Some of the wounded ones went back into those pit things."

"I make it one Grimm coming out every seven seconds or so," said Nora. "Which adds up to … a helluva lot. Damn, it's no wonder that no matter how many we dust there are always more."

Nora watched Darius walk from one pit to the next. As a Grimm appeared, he (or maybe she, or it) would send it off in one direction or another, usually to join a troop of others.

"I always thought that Grimm were essentially mindless," said Nora. "But this is organised. Because of Darius." She passed the scope to Nebula.

"He lost a lot at Thorhild Valley," said Nebula. "I doubt that they will fall for a trick like that again."

"All they have to do is wait and build up their numbers," said May. "Eventually, there will be more of them than we can dust. Especially without Cinder to do her thing."

"Which means we have to launch a counter-attack before there are too many," said Nora. "Are there any more Hunters or soldiers available?"

"No, we've got everyone possible, even early-level students from Shade," said Nebula. "The only real defence for Shade and Vacuo is Ochre. Who is, of course, extremely powerful."

Nora looked up. There was a dozen Giant Nevermores circling slowly.

"It's because of them that we can't get any closer," said May. "I don't know where they come from, I haven't seen any come out of a pit. A few Gryphons, but no Nevermores."

Nora considered. "May, can you hit Darius from here?" she said.

May started. "It's over a mile," she said. "Even with my very special friend, the flight time of a bullet would be around eight seconds, meaning he would have to not move. The drop factor would be almost six feet, and that's if there's no wind. And of course with a single bullet it would have to be a head shot."

"Yes, it would have to be an incredible piece of marksmanship," said Nebula. "One for the record books."

"For the history books," said May.

"But … can you do it?" said Nora.

May Zedong smiled, and gave her rifle a pat.

END

* * *

 **Fighting the Fire**

The entrance of the cave came into sight. Adam Taurus gave a sigh of relief. Why were these things always in such difficult places?

He glanced at the little shrine. A faunus would have said a prayer.

He did not.

RWBY

Blake landed the airship in the grounds of Shade Academy. Everything was quiet.

They disembarked and looked around.

"It's a nice garden," said Yang. "But no Ochre."

Blake sniffed. "Can you smell that?" she said.

"No, nothing. But I don't have a cat nose."

"I've smelled it before. At Patch. Sulphur. It leads this way." She started to run towards the Academy.

"Nora said that the relic vault was the basement," said Yang, following.

They burst into the basement.

Salem was standing at the far end. She was holding an elderly man in front of her. He was a shield against Ochre, standing near the doorway.

Doctor Arthur Watts was there, next to Salem.

"Hullo!" he said, when he saw Yang and Blake. "Say, have you seen my pocketwatch?"

"Yes, but I doubt you will be getting it back," said Yang, as she and Blake readied their weapons.

"What a shame. Anyway, allow me to introduce Doctor Emmanuel Sweep, Principal of Shade Academy," he said. "This fellow here. I suppose I should say that if any of you make a move against us, he dies. Actually, it's all pretty clear, isn't it?"

Salem was holding a blade to Sweep's throat. It was cutting into his flesh; there was a trickle of blood.

"Ochre, destroy both of these creatures," said Sweep.

"She will do nothing of the sort," said Salem. "Cinder would. Raven would. That aging bitch Faber certainly would. But not you, Ochre. You, unlike the other Maidens, have a heart and a conscience."

"And you also have something else," said Watts, gesturing at a battered wooden box on a table next to him. "The key to this. It's right there, in your pocket. Yes, we know that the relic is inside. It's the only thing that can explain the burst of creative energy seen in this otherwise benighted little province."

Ochre was silent.

"Give them nothing," rasped Sweep.

The blade cut deeper. Sweep gave a grimace of pain.

"If I give it to you, you let him go, right now," said Ochre.

"Of course," said Watts. "We have no particular interest in him. He's just a means to obtain what we want."

Slowly, Ochre took the key from her pocket.

"You throw me the key, and we throw you your friend," said Watts.

Ochre threw the key to Watts.

In a single movement, Salem slashed Sweep's throat, and threw him at Ochre, Yang and Blake.

Watts handed the key to Salem as she picked up the box. He took a bottle from his pocket and threw it down. Immediately, the basement was full of purple smoke. But even through the smoke Yang could see the glow of a portal forming.

Ochre laid Sweep's bleeding form down, and raised her hand. There was a hurricane wind, and the smoke was swept away.

Salem was stepping through the portal. Yang fired, and a bullet hit Salem in the shoulder. She gave a grunt of pain.

Watts began to run for the portal, but Yang leaped forward and tackled him, bringing him down with a crash.

Ochre threw a blast of energy at Salem but she managed to conjure a shield against it.

The portal began to close.

Salem unleashed a wave of energy that threw Ochre, Yang and Blake back. Watts struggled to his feet but he was too far from the portal to make it.

"Goodbye, Arthur," said Salem as the portal closed.

He ran for the door, drawing weapons from his coat.

"Go!" said Ochre, as she leaned over Sweep, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Outside the basement, the corridor split into two. Yang and Blake each chose one.

Yang rounded a corner … and then a blast of energy hit her.

There was a sudden burst of pain, and she went down. She cried out in agony.

Watts stared down at her. He held up an odd-looking gun. "Ah," he said. "Do you know what this weapon does? One of the things, anyway. It reduces Aura, by a significant amount. But that's not why you are in such pain. I would say that you are suffering from what I call the Sorcery Shakes. That's my diagnosis, and I'm a doctor. It happens when a person experiences a conflict between technology and magic. Don't worry, I know how to stop the pain. Of course, it entails you dying." He changed the setting on the weapon and pointed it at her.

There was a shout. Blake smashed into him, sending him down. His gun went skidding across the floor.

He managed to get to his knees, but Blake was behind him now. Gambol Shroud snaked around his neck. It began to tighten.

He tried to pull the cord away but Blake was not going to let go.

"Please," he rasped. "I … I … can give you … whatever you want – "

"The problem with that," said Blake, "is that there is nothing I want from you. Except for you to die. Slowly."

She continued to tighten the cord.

"Blake," said Yang, still on the floor. "This … this is not what we do."

"Maybe it's not what _you_ do," said Blake. "But I am not you, my sweet."

Watts gave a final, gasping convulsion. He breathed his last.

Blake unwound the cord from his neck. Then she helped Yang to her feet.

"That was cold," said Yang.

"I know," said Blake. "And now I think there is something you have to tell me about."

And so Yang told her. Everything.

After that, they returned to the basement.

Ochre had managed to stop the bleeding. Sweep was alive, but only just. There was a makeshift bandage around his neck.

"She didn't need to do that," said Ochre. "They had the box and the key. Even though the relic will not be much use to her without the others."

"She did it," said Yang, "because she likes to kill. To hurt. She needs no other reason."

Yang's scroll buzzed. Nora.

Yang listened for a few moments. She signed off.

"There is a battle about to start, aiming to kick the Grimm off Sanus," she said.

"Salem has what she wants, so she won't come back here," said Ochre. "So let's go."

RWBY

The combined force of Hunters and Vacuo soldiers charged onto the plain, firing. Darius turned towards them, staring. Watching. Not moving.

Nora, at the head of the troops, was counting. Three, four, five … _Stay still just a little longer_ , she thought desperately. Seven, eight … she imagined she could hear the whistle of May's bullet through the air.

And then the head of Darius exploded.

"One for the history books," said Nebula, running beside Nora.

"I will have to apologise for whacking her at the tournament," said Nora.

A moment later, they were in the midst of the Grimm. Without their leader the creatures had no strategy or organisation, but they turned to attack – and there were many of them. Very many. Beringels, Beowolfs, Ursas, Deathstalkers. And now Nevermores and Gryphons were sweeping in.

"Forward!" shouted Nora, as she swung her hammer and took out a trio of Beringels. She fired a volley of grenades into the throng, but even more Grimm were appearing.

Nora looked up – and saw a Nevermore screaming towards her.

And then a burst of heavy bullets, and a rocket, hit it. It disintegrated.

An airship was coming in, firing. Nora could see Blake at the controls. The side door opened, and Yang and Ochre jumped out. Even before she hit the ground, Ochre was firing blasts of energy, taking down a half-dozen Grimm with each shot. She landed, and came striding forward. She created a storm of razor-edged hailstones, pounding the creatures.

Yang added her fire, and Blake continued to engage the flying Grimm from the airship. Gryphons were attacking it but she was managing to fend them off.

"Give them everything!" shouted Nora to the Hunters and the soldiers. They did – all that they had.

Ochre was in the middle of the Grimm pack now, and an expanding ball of fire came out of her.

"Down!" shouted Nora. Everyone dived for cover. A wave of burning heat washed over them.

Then it was over, and the plain was covered in ashes. The Hunters began to dust the Grimm that had survived Ochre's energy blast, and the soldiers began to throw grenades and explosives into the pits. They began to collapse in on themselves, sinking into the depths. The soldiers gave a ragged cheer.

Two Nevermores were left, both of them wounded. They began to fly away, heading out to sea. Nora raised her weapon to fire at them but Yang stopped her. "No," she said. "We need to see where they are going. Get a bearing on their direction."

"I can do that," said May, appearing beside them. She took a compass from her pocket, and a notebook, and began to scribble figures.

The airship landed, and Blake joined the group of Hunters. "Outstanding," she said to Ochre.

"I am just a gardener," said Ochre. "You are the one that Ilia loved, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Blake. "And part of me has always regretted that I could not return that love."

Ochre nodded. "She understood," she said. "She taught me to read, you know."

May handed Yang several pages of figures and diagrams torn from her notebook. "That's their line of travel," she said. "If it helps you."

Yang looked at the pages. "I think it will," she said.

END

* * *

 **A Blade, Most Bloody**

The explosion echoed around the cave. The door of the inner chamber fell off its hinges. Adam Taurus walked through the smoke and dust. He stood next to the relic of Knowledge.

"So you are the all-seeing, all-knowing … lamp," he said. "What do you have to tell me about my future?"

The relic said nothing.

"Huh," he said. He took the mirror from his pocket and pressed the symbols on the back in a particular order.

The image of Salem appeared.

"I have it," he said. "The real one."

"Show me," said Salem.

He turned the mirror so Salem could see the relic.

"Bring it to me," she said.

"Not so fast," he said. "Our deal still holds, right?"

"That I will cease to hunt your friends?" she said. "Yes, that was our agreement. Really, they mean little, in the larger scheme."

"And the other part of the deal was … that they would never find out."

Salem gave what passed, for her, as a shrug. "It is nothing to me," she said.

Adam took out the stone and conjured a portal. He could see, in the mirror, the room where Salem was.

He stepped through. He handed the relic to her. "Here, take it and be done with it," he said.

She took it and placed it on a table.

"And now, your payment," she said. She raised her hand.

He backed away. "No," he said. "We … we had a deal."

"Yes, we did. And I intend to honour it. You friends will live as long as everyone else – which is actually not going to be long. But our agreement did not extend to you. I would like to know, however, why you wanted them spared."

"Because … because … because I … I … " he stammered. He fell silent, as if surprised at what he had almost said.

"Ah," said Salem. "Another case of love. It makes you weak, you people."

Adam began to draw his sword. But Salem was too fast. She fired a bolt of dark energy directly into his chest. He gasped, and went down, dead.

"And it makes you all fools," said Salem to the body. "Think of the irony. Your doom was brought about by the one act that you might have considered decent in your whole pathetic life."

She sat down on her throne. Her wounded arm had begun to bleed again. And she had been unable to remove the bullet lodged in her shoulder; it was causing her a great deal of discomfort. Perhaps it had a touch of magic in it, she mused.

She considered her position. Under other circumstances, the loss of her army on Sanus, including the hybrid that had required considerable magic to create as well as the sacrifice of her servant van der Twitch, would have been a cause for some regret. But now it did not matter much.

Even with the game drawing to its conclusion, she felt that she had not yet inflicted enough pain on her enemies, that team of young women. She reflected on the information gained by seeing through the eyes of her creatures spread across Remnant. Who should be next? The fellow who made the cakes? The mother of the cat faunus girl? That very large fellow with the very large sword? What would cause them the most grief?

And then it came to her.

"The baby," she said to herself.

RWBY

"Yang and Blake think they have a good lead on the location of Sodor," said Ruby, as she signed off on her scroll. "They're on their way back now."

"That's good," said Weiss. "Because there is nothing in these old books, and I'm sick of reading them."

They were in the library of Mantle Academy. After hours of fruitless searching they felt they deserved a break.

Weiss' scroll buzzed. It was Winter, inviting them to meet her, Qrow and Magpie at The Cake Butler. Weiss readily agreed.

They were almost there when they received another call from Winter.

"It's Salem!" she said. "She's here! Qrow is fighting Tyrian Callows but … I don't know if he can win. I … I think that Salem is after Magpie!"

Weiss and Ruby broke into a run.

"We're almost there!" said Weiss into the scroll. "Thirty seconds!"

"We might not have thirty seconds," said Winter.

"Then run! Find a place to hide! In the back there's a staircase that leads to the roof! Get to it!"

In the café, Qrow was locked in combat with Tyrian. Qrow was trying to protect his wife and child, but doing so limited his mobility.

Salem threw a bolt that knocked Qrow down, and sent his sword sliding away. "Tyrian, this is entertaining enough, it's true, but finish it now," said Salem.

"With pleasure," said Tyrian, with a psychotic giggle. He lifted his wrist blades –

There was a _klong!_ as Klein hit Tyrian on the head from behind, with a heavy frypan.

Slowly, Tyrian turned to face him. "A … a cooking … thing!?" he said.

"I didn't think you deserved a proper weapon," said Klein.

Tyrian punched out, with enough force to send Klein flying into a wall. He slumped down, unconscious.

But Qrow had taken the opportunity to get to Winter and Magpie, and the three of them ran for the stairs.

Ruby and Weiss burst in.

"Ah, just who I was hoping to see," said Salem. "I want you to know that in a few moments the baby will be a small pile of ashes. Tyrian, you may kill the one with white hair. As for the other one, just wound her. Badly, if you like. But I want her alive." She turned and went up the stairs.

Tyrian faced them. He said: "To make this more fun – for me, I mean – I will even give you the first – "

Ruby was not sure what happened next. One moment, Weiss was standing next to her. The next, Weiss was in front of Tyrian. A drop of blood was running down her sword. It fell like a dark jewel onto the floor.

Tyrian was holding his throat, trying to stop the blood streaming from the gash. "You … you can't – " he gasped.

"Guess I can," said Weiss. "You can die now, fucker." She punched him, and he went down. He gave a final cackle, spitting blood – and then he had departed this life.

RWBY

On the flat roof of the building, Salem had pursued Qrow, Winter and Magpie to the farthest corner. There was nowhere else to run.

"Hand over the baby, and I will let you live," said Salem. "For now."

"Screw you," snarled Winter.

"If you want it that way, then you can all die as a happy little family," said Salem. She fired a long blast of energy at them.

Together, Qrow and Winter turned away, to protect Magpie with their bodies. Qrow looked at Winter as the fire burned into their flesh. He took her hand.

"I love you both," he said.

"We know," she said.

And then they were dead.

Salem pushed aside the bodies and picked up the baby. She smiled at it; Magpie gave a gurgling cry. Salem created a fireball in her hand.

And then a blast of ice smashed into her from behind. Still holding the baby, she turned.

Ruby and Weiss had their weapons pointed at her.

"Your mad minion sprung a leak," said Weiss. "He won't be joining us."

"Looks like you've run out of henchmen," said Ruby. "So you can put the baby down. Gently."

"Or I can do this," said Salem. She held Magpie over the edge. "You have to ask yourself, which is more important, hurting me or saving the little one?"

"Good question," said Weiss. "And here is my answer. Go ahead. I will be interested to see if you can survive an ice blast at this range."

"Uh, what?" said Ruby.

And then Weiss winked at her.

Salem looked a little surprised. "Well, if you insist," she said. She let Magpie go.

In a moment, Ruby had thrown down Crescent Rose and transformed into a vortex. She went over the edge as Weiss fired.

Salem managed to deflect some of the blast but not all of it. She grunted in pain as the ice slammed into her. But she was still able to generate an energy wave that knocked Weiss back.

Weiss was up again in a moment, but Salem was already creating a portal. She stepped through. Weiss leaped after her but it was too late: the portal had closed. Weiss went tumbling through empty air.

She got to her feet and ran to the edge. She breathed a sigh of relief.

There was Ruby, waving up at her, holding an unhurt Magpie.

END

* * *

 **What Friends Do**

"And now, this great responsibility passes to you," said Ruby, as she handed the bundle to Glynda.

"When she is older, old enough to understand, tell her how her parents died," said Weiss. "Tell her that they died protecting her."

"We will," said Ironwood.

"It's … it's hard to believe they are gone," said Glynda, brushing tears from her eyes. "Somehow, it makes this little one even more precious."

"And what now for you?" said Ironwood.

"The airship needs some repairs, so we will set off for Sodor tomorrow morning," said Blake. "If we fly along the line provided by May Zedong we will be able to find it, I think. I have already plotted a course. That area is known for patches of permanent mist, but it's our best shot."

"I still wish you would let me send a squadron with you," said Ironwood.

Yang shook her head. "Our fight," she said. "And ours alone. This is not a battle than can be won by numbers or firepower."

"We have a surprise planned for her," said Ruby. "But there is no way to say how it is all going to turn out."

"The four of you have changed so much since our first meeting," said Glynda. "Done so much, grown so much."

"What are you going to do tonight?" said Ironwood.

"I think … we should do whatever we want to do," said Ruby. "Put the darkness and the loss aside for a few hours. Recharge. So we're ready."

"Sounds like a plan," said Weiss. She gave Magpie a tender kiss on the forehead. "Look after these two," she said to the baby. "They deserve it."

The four of them walked away.

"So you didn't tell them about the message from my mother," said Blake. "That the relic of Knowledge has disappeared from Menagerie. Which means that Salem now has three of them. And the fourth one will be landing on her doorstep tomorrow."

"I didn't think that telling them would help in any way," said Ruby.

"And if the four relics are brought together, Salem can destroy the world," said Yang.

"But it means that we have a chance to kill her," said Weiss. "If we don't face her, she'll just keep murdering innocents. Eventually, she will run out of people we care for. Then it will be people we know. Then passing acquaintances. And so on."

"Weiss, no-one is arguing with the idea that we have to do this," said Blake softly. "This is where all the roads lead."

"By the way," said Yang, "there's something I should tell you. Maybe I should have told you earlier, but I didn't see much point. Apparently, the magic I inherited from my mother and the technology that comes with the artificial arm don't agree with each other. Causing significant problems inside me. I can fight as well as ever, but as for the long term … well, let's say that I would like to make tonight a good one."

The other three were silent. Eventually, Weiss said: "Son … of … a … bitch."

"You know, that's exactly what I said when she told me a few days ago," said Blake. "Well, what would you like to do tonight, my sweet?"

"Something … romantic," said Yang. "In fact, I have one idea already. What about you, Weiss? What do you really like to do?"

Weiss considered. "Shopping," she said. "Serious shopping. I'm thinking of maxing out the credit card, and since I'm currently rich it's a pretty high limit."

"How … very … Weiss," said Blake.

"Which reminds me," said Weiss. "Blake, I wanted to thank you. For holding me when I was crying. Over Jaune. In the change room at that store where I bought the coat."

Blake gave a little smile. "It's what friends do," she said. "Ruby, what's your plan?"

"I'm thinking of doing some writing," said Ruby. "In my book."

They came to an intersection. "Does anyone have any regrets?" said Yang.

"A whole pile of them," said Blake. "Many of the things I did when I was with White Fang. Not being able to tell my parents that I loved them. Feeling that I had to keep my tail hidden. Not learning how to sing. And – " Then she looked at Yang. "No," she said. "In the end, I regret nothing."

Yang took her in her arms and kissed her.

Weiss said: "I wish I could have told Winter how much she meant to me. I tried several times but it never came out quite the right way."

"I'm sure she knew," said Yang. "Sisters … know. Always."

"Any regrets from you, Yang?" said Weiss.

"Well, I kind of miss my real arm. But it is what it is, I guess. How about you, Ruby?"

Ruby considered. Then she said: "My only real regret is that I only had sex with Yatsuhashi a few times. I would have liked to do it more but, well, saving the world and such kept getting in the way."

They stared at her. "Er, what?" said Yang.

Ruby said, more loudly: "My only real regret is – "

"It's alright, we heard you," said Weiss. "We just didn't believe it."

"Why not?"

"Er, I suppose because you're on the small side, and he is on the, uh, huge side."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah," she said. "But it worked out fine."

They looked at each other. "See you soon," said Ruby. She walked off in one direction, Weiss in another, and Yang and Blake in another.

RWBY

An hour later, Yang and Blake were sitting at the top of the Atlas Communication Tower, watching the lights of the city. Their feet were dangling over the edge. They were holding hands.

They exchanged a long, lingering kiss.

"There is only one thing that could make this better," said Blake.

"And I know just what it is," said Yang. She pulled a pizza out of her bag.

Blake burst into laughter. "You certainly know what I like," she said.

"Nothing is too good for the woman I love," said Yang.

Blake stared at her. "Yes, that is what I said," said Yang.

"And I … love you too," said Blake. "And not only because of the pizza."

"You know what we should do after this? Find a nightclub and do some serious dancing."

"Sounds great. And after that, we should go back to the guesthouse and have really good sex. Really _really_ good sex."

"You read my mind, sweetie," said Yang.

RWBY

Weiss had bought so much stuff that it would not fit into one taxicab. So she hired another taxicab. Problem solved, she thought.

She paused her retail rampage to have dinner in an expensive restaurant. That made her think of something. She took out her scroll and pushed a seldom-used button. In a moment, there was an answering voice.

"Hello Whitley," she said.

"Hello Weiss," said Whitley.

"I … I just wanted to say … that I'm sorry that things have not been good between us these past few years. We … went in different directions."

"That we did. Very different."

"But sometimes I think about … when we were little. You remember, we used to play games and things together. Run around the mansion. Pretending. When we were kids."

"Yes, I remember. I think of those times often. You know what my favourite game was? The Floor Is Lava."

Weiss laughed. "Yeah, that one was always fun," she said. "I hope … I hope that someday we can be friends again, Whit."

"I hope so too, Weiss. And someday not too far away, maybe."

"That's … all I wanted to say. That's why I called."

"I would be happy to hear from you at any time," said Whitley. "Uh, Weiss, are you alright?"

"Yes Whitley, I'm fine. Now I'm fine."

"Love you, sis," he said. Then he was gone.

Weiss smiled.

RWBY

Ruby was sitting in the Mantle Academy library, writing in the blank pages of the _Book of Relics_. There had been so many adventures that she had hardly known where to start. So she had begun at the beginning – her first day at Beacon Academy – and now had filled many pages.

She read what she had done. "What a long and strange story it has been for us," she said to herself. "So much lost, so much gained. A long and strange story indeed."

END

* * *

 **The End**

They were boarding the airship when Klein came running up to them. He handed them a small covered basket.

"You might get hungry on the flight," he said.

Weiss peeked under the cover. It was four cupcakes, each with a different colour of frosting. Red, white, black, yellow.

Weiss chuckled. "You always know the right thing to do, Klein," she said. "And you have made my life so much richer."

"And you have made my life … interesting."

He looked at the team. "Are you prepared?" he said. "Well-armed?"

"We have everything we need," said Ruby. "Blake's courage."

"Yang's strength," said Weiss.

"Weiss' will," said Blake.

"And Ruby's heart," said Yang.

Klein nodded. He turned to Weiss. "Goodbye, Weiss," he said.

She stared. "Thank you, Klein," she said. "For using my name." She hugged him.

The airship began to lift off. Weiss ran up the ramp as it closed.

They were off.

RWBY

In Anima, in her tribe's encampment, Raven felt a sudden pang of instinct. She guessed what was happening. For a long moment, she considered creating a portal to Yang.

Then: _No_ , she thought. _This is her destiny, not mine._

"Goodbye, my beloved daughter," she said.

RWBY

Salem was slumped on the throne, alone in her castle. Her arm was still seeping blood. The bullet in her shoulder nagged at her. The ice from the one with the sword had left a savage, half-paralysing pain down one side of her body.

She looked at the Creation relic on one side of the throne, and then the Knowledge relic on the other side.

 _Not much longer_ , she thought. She did not know how they would find their way to her, but she had no doubt that they would.

RWBY

Blake turned the airship onto the course she had plotted from May's directions. "In the pipe," she said to the others. "Weiss, take the controls for a moment."

Weiss did. Blake removed her leggings and tore a hole in the back. When she put them on again, her long, silken tail unfurled. She swished it from side to side.

"Nice," said Ruby.

"I have always thought so," said Yang. "After I got over the surprise."

Blake smiled, and took the controls again. Weiss laughed, and handed her a cupcake.

RWBY

General James Ironwood was holding Magpie in his arms, feeding her with a bottle of milk, when she gave a long, piercing cry. She reached out.

He put his finger into her little hand. She clutched it, and then began to drink again.

Ironwood smiled. "Drinking, holding on, and generally being a troublemaker," he said softly to her, with a tenderness he had not known he possessed. "Just like your dad."

RWBY

The wide passage of ocean between Sanus and the un-named continent was known for bad weather but on this day the water was bright and sparkling, and the sky was clear. Even the patches of mist seemed to have a glimmering quality.

And then, not far, there was a mountain peak rising from the fog for a moment. No, not a mountain; an ancient volcano. Even as the four of them watched, a Giant Nevermore climbed out of it. It perched on the edge for a moment, shaking its wings. Then it took to the air and began to circle.

Blake checked the airship's weapons systems. "We can take it down if it attacks," she said. "But I don't think it's going to."

Indeed, the Nevermore was merely circling, slowly. Another two came up out of the mist and joined it.

As they drew closer the mist cleared. A small, somewhat decrepit castle emerged.

Blake headed for a paved courtyard near the main entrance to the castle. She brought the airship down and they disembarked.

There was a hundred Grimm around them. Watching.

Weiss began to draw her sword – and then let it slide back into its sheath.

"This way," said Ruby. They went through the rotting wooden doorway and down a long stone hallway. Grimm creatures growled at them from nooks and alcoves.

"Uh, for this to work I need … an object," said Ruby.

"This," said Weiss, taking the locket from around her neck and handing it to Ruby.

"But that … well, that's very important to you, isn't it, Weiss?" said Yang.

"The most valuable thing I own," said Weiss. "Which is exactly why it is appropriate. And you can think of it as Jaune's revenge."

They entered a large, almost empty room. But Grimm eyes peered at them from niches in the walls. Salem was at the far end. "Welcome, Hunters," she said to them. "I have been expecting you."

"In that case you might have given the place a bit of a clean," said Blake.

"And do you think you could have got a room closer to the front door?" said Yang. "Sorry you lost a hand, by the way. Oh no, my mistake, I'm not. Still got one of my bullets, I see. Any chance I can get it back? Happy to pull it out."

Salem levered herself out of the chair.

"We can come back another time, if you're not feeling up to it," said Weiss.

Salem gave a crooked smile.

Blake, Weiss and Yang readied their weapons. Ruby took the _Book of Relics_ from her pack.

"Ah, so that is what happened to it," said Salem.

Ruby turned to a particular page. "Guys," she whispered, "just keep her and her pets off me for long enough to do the spell to draw the power of the Destruction relic out of her. We can't defeat her while she has it."

"How hard can it be?" murmured Weiss.

"I am prepared to make you an offer," said Salem. "If you leave the little girl to me, I will allow the others to go in peace."

"Hey, that sounds like a good deal," said Yang. "Let's take it. I've never really liked Ruby, anyway."

"True, she can be a bit of a pain," said Blake.

"So now the real feelings come out," said Ruby, with an impish grin.

"Uh, we have discussed it, and our answer is, fuck you," said Weiss to Salem.

Salem nodded. She said: "Then … DIE!" She threw a blast of energy at them.

But Weiss had already created a wall of ice. The energy blast smashed into it, destroying the wall but dissipating.

Yang was running one way, and Blake was running another, both firing at Salem.

But now Beringels and Beowolfs were flooding in, some leaping from hidden panels in room. "They're coming out of the goddamn walls!" said Weiss, as she unleashed a burst of flame, trying to protect Ruby, who was reading the spell aloud.

Blake was leaving a trail of shadow clones across the room; Salem did not know which one to fire at. And then suddenly Yang was close. She switched the gauntlet on her mechanical arm to automatic mode and fired a long burst at Salem. Salem threw up a shield, and the bullets did not reach her.

Ruby was continuing to recite the spell, in a weird and complex language, with ordinary phrases mixed in. Half-way through.

"Yang!" shouted Weiss. She was fighting desperately against the horde of Grimm but they were close to overpowering her, and reaching Ruby. "Help!"

Yang fired at the Grimm, dusting a half-dozen and driving the others back. But it gave Salem the opportunity to slam an energy wave into her. She went flying into a wall.

Blake converted her weapon into Gambol Shroud form and threw it. The anchor end sank into Salem's flesh and pulled her back. There was a gush of blood. Salem gave a grunt of pain. She grasped the cord and sent a current of energy along it. Blake staggered back as it hit – and then a bolt from Salem slammed into her. She fell.

Weiss was hacking through the Grimm, with fire and ice and steel.

Salem caught her eye.

"You should have been on my side, pretty," said Salem. "Much more suitable for you."

"Is there a part of 'fuck you' that is unclear?" said Weiss.

Salem hit her with a bolt that sent her down. She extended a tentacle of energy around Ruby and pulled her to her.

"And now, silver eyes," she said, "you will help me destroy the world."

But Ruby was still reciting the spell, from memory.

There was a blast of lightning connecting Salem, Ruby, the Knowledge relic, and the Creation relic. A column of white light leaped upwards, smashing through the ceiling.

And then Ruby came to the last line of the spell, which was in plain language.

" _…_ _and will be one with the Power no more._ "

She opened her hand. The locket.

A surge of energy burst out of Salem's chest and into the locket. Salem screamed, throwing Ruby down.

Ruby hit the stone floor hard, and for a moment there was only blackness. When she opened her eyes, she saw Salem …

But not Salem. Even as Ruby watched, she transformed into an ancient crone. She collapsed to the floor, and gave a final, rasping cry.

Yang, Blake and Weiss helped Ruby to her feet. They watched as Salem slowly turned to dust.

From above them there was a noise like a terrible thunder.

They ran out onto the balcony and looked up.

The sky was disintegrating, a hole spreading out relentlessly from the point where the white light had hit. The fabric of reality was beginning to tear apart.

"We … we failed," said Weiss. "The world will be destroyed."

"No," said Ruby. "When I spoke to the Knowledge relic, it told me that the world would be not only destroyed but also remade. By the Four. Together. If we choose."

"By … us," said Blake. "We are the Four."

"And always have been," said Yang.

Ashes and dust were swirling around them. Everything was growing dark.

They were standing in a circle. Ruby put her hand into the middle. Weiss took it. And then Blake and Yang put theirs in. There was a crackle of energy between them, growing stronger, ever stronger. "See you on the other side, guys," said Weiss. "It has been … the time of our lives."

Ruby could feel the power within her beginning to rise. _Mother_ , she thought. _This is why you gave me the power. This is where my path leads. Where all of our paths lead. Thank you, Mother. Thank you for everything._

Darkness.

RWBY

Ruby Rose hurried along the path to Beacon University. She was apprehensive; as the recipient of a special scholarship she was younger than all of the other students. And the only person she knew here was her half-sister Yang.

She looked at the people on the concourse. A number of students were standing still, staring around them, as if the place was both familiar and strange.

Worried that she would be late on her first day, she didn't see the other student until she cannoned into her. Ruby went down, her books going everywhere.

"Watch where you're going!" said the other student, pushing a remarkable ponytail of long white hair back into place. "You're … say, do I know you?"

Ruby struggled to her feet. Yes, the student looked somehow familiar. "I … I don't … I don't think we have met," stammered Ruby.

"Hmm, I don't think so either," said the girl. "Can't imagine when we could have. And yet … "

Yang came up to them. "Hi sis," she said. "Good to see you again."

"Is it?" said Ruby.

"Why, yes," said Yang, as if surprised at the feeling. "It is. It really is." She looked at the other student. "Huh," she said.

"Huh," said the other girl.

A black-haired student walking by suddenly stopped. "Hi," she said to Ruby and the white-haired girl. She looked at Yang and smiled. "Well, hul-lo," she said.

Yang smiled back. "Hul-lo to you too," she said.

The four of them looked at each other. "Well, this is odd," said the black-haired girl. "Very odd."

"Odd or not, maybe we'll be friends," said the white-haired girl.

"Yes," said Ruby. "I think we will be."

END AND AMEN

 _[This concludes Darkpenn's involvement with the RWBY-verse and those who dwell there. He gives his best regards to everyone who has accompanied him on the journey.]_


End file.
